little moments
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: a look in nick and gregs life. song fic to little moments by brad paisly


_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now what he backed my truck into_

_But he covered his mouth and his face got red _

_And he just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

We were driving my semi-new truck and I decided to let the love of my life Greg drive it. He drove down to a secluded parking lot that over looked a beautiful lake. We were sitting in the front seat holding each other and looking at the scenery. When it was getting to dark to see anything we decided it was time to leave. Greg backed up and ran right into a light post. "Fuck" was out of his mouth before I even had a chance to blink. As soon as he said it his hand flew up to his mouth and his face was redder than a tomato. I tried to look stern but I was to busy trying not to laugh. All I could do was pull him in my arms and kiss that pretty mouth with that little mole on the top of the upper lip.

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday_

_He lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

_And he was just about to cry until I took him in my_

_arms_

_And I tried not to let him see me laugh_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

It was my birthday and the day started out great. I was awakened by a sweet kiss and breakfast in bed. Then Greg announced that he was going to make one of his famous cakes with the promise' you can't eat just one piece.' As I went to take a shower Greg put the cake in. After my shower I heard Marilyn manson coming from the living room. I was tempter to go and watch Greg shake his adorable ass but I heard my cell going off. I went and answered it and talked to my mom for an hour. When I got off the phone and was dressed I went into the living room, that was when I smelled the smoke. Not more that 2 seconds later I heard the smoke alarms going off. A stricken look crossed Greg's face as he ran into the kitchen to get the cake as I worked to shut off the detectors. When they were off I found Greg sitting on the kitchen floor with his arms around his legs looking like he was about to cry. I sank down and took him in my arms and put his head on my chest so he wouldn't see me smiling and trying not to laugh.

_I know he's not perfect but he tries so hard for me_

_And I thank god that he isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_

_When he misreads the directions and we're lost but holding' hands_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Sure Greg may not be perfect. In the morning it takes 10 minuets to get him fully awake. he takes at least an hour to do his spikes and just as long to straighten it. He spends way to much on his coffee and his hair products. And lets not mention the time when we were on our way to a conference and he was holding the map upside down. We got so lost that we arrived a day late but we were holding hands the entire time. Since I met Greg I smile more, laugh easier, and sleep less. Ask me if I mind.

_When he's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time he falls asleep so does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_

_But he looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake him up_

_Yeah I live for little moments _

When he steals my heart again and doesn't even know it

Yeah I live for little moments like that

On one of our rare nights off together we just sit on the couch in the dark watching TV or sometimes a movie. Greg is always snuggled up against my right side with his head on my shoulder. After a while he starts falling asleep and its like clock work. Just as Greg starts falling into a dream-filled sleep my arm starts going numb. When he is fully asleep so is my whole arm, in that if it moves it hurts kinda way. I want to move Greg was that the blood can flow back through the veins. But one look at him, seeing his soft features, softly lit by the, forgotten, TV he looks so much like angel he is I just can't.

_Yea I live for little moments _

_when he steals my heart again _

_and doesn't even know it _

Its those little things. A small kiss to my cheek, breakfast when his hair is sticking up wilder that he could ever make it. There's the little notes in my locker, sneaking small 'I love you's' at crime scene's. Even the little things he does steals my heart and I couldn't imagine my life without him. And this little gold band around my left ring finger proves I never have to.

_Yea i live for little moments like that_

song is brad paislys but i made all the she's in the song he's.

i don't own anything.

R&R


End file.
